Mark Kruger
Mark Kruger (マーク・クルーガー) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a midfielder and also the captain of Unicorn. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"America's star player. He, together with Ichinose, pull the team along."'' Appearance He has sandy blonde hair and teal eyes. He is seen wearing the Unicorn uniform with the blue captain mark and Unicorn jacket. Along with some others player he is referred as a total 'hottie' by Rika. Personality He's nice, calm, and friendly to most people. He has intense passion for his country, America. He is also cheerful and loves to help anyone he knows. Mark is very friendly and hard working, like when they were playing against Inazuma Japan, he tried hard for his whole team, and for his friends so that they too can go into the finals in the FFI. Also, it is shown that he doesn't give up easily as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 3 Mark was first seen with Dylan winning a soccer game when h e was playing in Episode 68, where he comments that they are coming back. After that, he was seen at the opening ceremony. Later, with Dylan, Therese, Fideo, and Endou, he played a small game of soccer, saying he came to see Endou after Ichinose mentioned him. Even though they are very good, his team still loses to Inazuma Japan and The Empire, because of that his team being disqualified.Then he reappeared again in Japan's area, with Dylan paying a visit to the team along with Therese, Fideo and Edgar . Later, Mark and Dylan play against Makai Gundan Z, by following Kidou to rescue Haruna. During the match, he was roughly tackled by Belial, but completed the pass to Dylan. After they saved her, all of the captains went on a train and said goodbye to Inazuma Japan. The last time he was seen was after watching Inazuma Japan's match with Little Gigant. Recruitment First you must defeat Unicorn on the Hirai Shinzou's challenge route. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. Go to America's national area. Mark will appear standing for a yellow car. You only have to battle him 1 time. However, your team level must be at least level 50. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 152 *'TP': 168 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Technique': 109 *'Block': 103 *'Speed': 127 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 111 Hissatsu Anime Only *'SH Unicorn Boost' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Gran Fenrir' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'OF The Icarus' *'SK Offense Force' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF The Icarus' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'America Selection' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'World Representatives' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *He is hardly ever seen without Dylan Keith with him. *He only doesn't appears with Keith in the Inazuma Eleven Strikers cover. *Mark (along with Therese, Edgar and Fideo) has a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". Navigation Category:Captains Category:Unicorn Category:White Team Category:Midfielders Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:Wood characters